Typically, bird feeders and birdhouses are separate units of construction and as such, must be purchased separately. In addition, while most bird feeder and birdhouse assemblies have accessible slots and openings in order to fill them with bird food, they often fail to provide adequate openings or means in which to cleanse the respective assemblies. Thus, there is a need for a birdhouse/bird feeder combination that provides for both such entities in an integrated unit and further facilitates the ability to fill the integrated unit with bird food and cleanse the integrated unit as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a birdhouse/bird feeder combination that can be purchased as an integrated unit and which can be easily filled with bird food and easily cleaned.